Fantaisie Impromptue
by DeathLetter
Summary: Il l'avait croisé cette soirée là, son être respirant la détresse que seul lui avait perçu. Il l'avait vu sombrer, puis avait décidé de le sauver. Mais, tout n'est jamais noir ou diaphane, c'est le contraste entre les deux qui avait fait leur vie … [AU, LawxAce]
1. Dans l'entrebâillement de la vie

**Yattaaa /o/ Ma première fanfiction, j'embraye, j'embraye !**

**Ceci étant un moment d'émotion intense, je m'excuse de la vision de mon nez dégoulinant de ce mucus accablant (bravo, très belle entrée en scène)**

**J'espère que ce LawxAce vous plaira, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas exactement quelle direction va prendre cette fiction, mais soyons fous !  
**

**Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Oda-sama, s'ils étaient à moi, croyez moi ça se saurait.**

**Ce chapitre est plus un prologue qu'autre chose, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Dans l'entrebâillement de la vie.

Un Vendredi soir comme les autres, _ou presque_.

Il était 22h, je venais de quitter l'hôpital. Ah, miséricorde. Depuis un certain temps, j'avais l'impression d'y vivre, oubliant même qu'il y avait d'autres formes de vie en dehors du domaine médicale. La brise froide des nuits de Mars me ramena à la réalité et j'enfouis mon visage dans mon écharpe en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon blouson. Quelques minutes après, je me retrouvai devant l'enceinte du bar de Shakky. Je m'empressai de rentrer par la petite porte et descendre les escaliers menant au salon ou plusieurs personnes étaient attablées. Je parcouru rapidement la salle des yeux me laissant aller à la chaleur que j'accueillis à bras ouvert. Puis je me dirigeais vers ma place attitrée, ou du moins celle que je préférais, au fond du comptoir près de la caisse enregistreuse. C'était le meilleur endroit pour ne pas se faire bousculer et pouvoir savourer la musique que produisait le groupe présent sur la petite scène à l'autre recoin de la salle.

Je cherchais Shakky, la barmaid du regard pour la trouver à l'autre bout du comptoir servir un client. Elle me fit un signe de la tête auquel je répondis par un faible sourire en enlevant ma veste. Dans mes gestes un peu trop grands, je _l'ai_ effleuré pour la première fois. J'allais me retourner pour m'excuser mais je me retins de le faire en le voyant, ou plutôt en le détaillant. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusque là, penché sur un verre qu'enserraient des doigts longs et fins, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer son visage. Portant une chemise en jean délavée dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, un pantalon noir enfoncé dans des godasses de la même couleur, je voulais me pencher pour voir au de-là de ces mèches de cheveux qui lui cachaient le visage. Quelque chose attisait ma curiosité vis-à-vis de lui.

«_ Bonsoir Law »

Je relevai ma tête suite à l'entente de cette voix envoutante qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Shakky. Avec ce même regard pétulant qui essaye de lire en moi, elle me lança un sourire en coin qui en disait long, je secouai doucement la tête de gauche à droite.

« _ Bonsoir Shakky.

_ Qu'est ce que je te sers ? Dît-elle en s'accoudant au comptoir m'offrant une jolie vue sur son décolleté.

_ Un verre de Gin Fizz et le programme de la soirée, ça serait sympa. »

Elle posa le verre devant moi et commença à m'énumérer les groupes qui allaient monter sur scène. Shakky adorait donner la chance aux petits groupes amateurs de se reproduire sur sa scène que certains adeptes du jazz appréciaient. Surtout par un Vendredi soir qui s'avérait être une des soirées ou il y avait le plus de clients. Pendant qu'on discutait, j'avais lancé quelques regards à mon voisin qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce si ce n'est pour rapporter le verre qu'il tenait au bout de ses lèvres. Shakky sembla remarquer ma curiosité au vu des sous-entendus qui voulaient se faire discrets dans ces phrases. Elle se retira rapidement de ma compagnie à cause des commandes qui ne cessaient d'affluer.

Je soupirai en prenant le verre entre mes mains et appréciant le gout de la boisson. Je me laissai aller à cette sensation familière qui pique et vous chatouille la gorge puis reposai mon verre en sortant mon agenda de mon sac à dos posé négligemment à terre. Le brouhaha couvert par les notes de piano et de contrebasse m'apaisa au plus haut point. L'odeur de la cigarette y était pour quelque chose aussi, mais je ne m'attardai pas dessus, je devais revoir mes notes prises tout au court de la semaine. J'étais une personne pointilleuse, je détestais le travail mal fait et l'organisation m'a permis de faire face à beaucoup de situations difficiles sans réel problème. Je visais haut, plutôt, je _devais_ viser haut. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer un regard discret au jeune homme assis à ma gauche, et comme le hasard adore s'incruster, il choisit ce moment là pour relever la tête, se sentant observé il se tourna vers moi. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard, je voulais voir à quoi il ressemblait. La première chose que j'avais pu remarquer était son collier de perles rouges qui faisait un contraste étrange avec son allure, puis en remontant, j'ai pu détailler son visage viril pourtant aux traits si fins. Des taches de rousseur ornaient ses joues et enfin mes yeux ont rencontré les siens. Son regard … était déroutant. Ses yeux, aussi sombres que ses cheveux, étaient dilatés, surement du à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, mais ce qui était lapant c'était la profondeur de son regard. Il semblait voir le fond de mon âme sans s'en rendre compte, et pourtant ce serait un euphémisme si je disais que je ne suis pas une personne qu'on intimide facilement. Une autre chose m'interpella, ses yeux scandaient une douleur mal contenue, je n'eus pas le temps de m'y attarder qu'il avait déjà détourné le visage.

J'avais eu l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu pendant un instant, oubliant les personnes environnantes, tout le décor. Et pourtant, je n'étais même pas sur qu'il m'avait réellement vu, il y avait une sorte de lueur ancrée dans ce regard que je n'arrivai pas à définir. Je l'avais vu faire un signe maladroit de sa main tremblotante vers Shakky pour le resservir. Cette dernière vint après quelques minutes et depuis il reprit sa contemplation du liquide rougeâtre devant lui.

Pourquoi étais-je si curieux vis-à-vis de ce parfait inconnu ? A par le peu d'_amis_ que j'avais, les gens me désintéressaient au plus haut point, râleurs, conformistes, bref humains dans toute leur splendeur. Mais ce jeune brun m'intriguait.

Ce mutisme continua ainsi le reste de la soirée. Les gens partaient pour laisser place à d'autres. Shakky venait de temps à autre échanger quelques mots avec moi, me demandant comment se passaient mes stages, mes examens, des questions banales auxquelles je m'empressai de répondre.

Il avait fallu attendre les environs de minuit pour qu'un simple geste de sa part me bouleverse alors que je commençais presque à oublier sa présence à mes cotés. Il venait de bouger sur son siège. Toujours avec ma curiosité aiguisée envers lui, je pris le temps de l'observer encore une fois.

Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, cachés par des mèches de cheveux rebelles parsemées sur son visage. Son regard, embué d'alcool était aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Cette détresse, un mal être difficilement contenu m'attiraient comme des sables mouvants. Puis, cessant cette ambiance presque religieuse, un murmure, une voix faible et enrouée. J'avais du me pencher pour en saisir les mots. Une question? Une demande? Une prière? Non, une confirmation. "Dis, tu crois qu'on peut acheter du rêve?". Tout en essayant de comprendre cette phrase dans toute sa complexité, je me suis retrouvé noyé dans l'incompréhension de la vie. Sans le savoir, cette rencontre impromptue venait de marquer le début de ma vie …

Puis il avait souri, sourire qui s'était transformé en une grimace. Il secoua doucement sa tête faisant valser ses mèches autour de lui avant de poser des billets sur le comptoir et de partir avec une démarche peu assurée vers la porte. Moi, je restais interdit face à ce comportement, hypnotisé par sa silhouette disparaissant de mon champ de vision. Je détournais le regard vers le siège ou il était quelques secondes plus tôt. _On peut acheter du rêve_ ? Que voulait-il dire ? Shakky revint à ce moment là en face de moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, elle fronça les sourcils.

« _ Le type qui était là à l'instant … Commençai-je d'une voix pas très convaincante.

_ Un problème avec lui ? S'enquit-elle, surprise.

_ Non, ce n'est pas ça, il vient souvent ici ? Je n'ai pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu.

_ Je pense l'avoir aperçu une fois ici, mais pas seul. Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de me lancer avec un sourire au coin. »

Je soupirais. Me taper dans l'œil ? On pouvait dire ça, quelque chose clochait avec lui. Pourtant, ô comme j'aime m'opiniâtrer de l'opulence de la bêtise humaine. La dernière personne à avoir suscité une réelle attention de ma part était Shakky, que j'avais rencontré il y a de cela deux années devant ce comptoir précisément.

L'image du brun m'empêchait d'apprécier la musique qui me semblait lointaine maintenant. Je décidai de rentrer chez moi après avoir payé et salué Shakky qui me gratifia d'un sourire avec cette lueur amusée dans le regard qui ne voulait pas partir depuis le début de la soirée.

Heureusement que mon appartement ne se trouvait pas loin du bar. Loguetown étant une très grande ville, ce coté représentait le « village universitaire ». J'avais la chance d'habiter dans un appartement qui était non loin ni du campus ni de l'hôpital (et accessoirement du bar de Shakky).

Je m'engouffrai dans l'immeuble en soupirant, me dépêchant de rejoindre le deuxième étage par les escaliers. Je n'aimais pas les ascenseurs, pas au point d'être claustrophobe, mais ça me rendait nauséeux. Rejoignant mon deux pièces qui pouvait paraitre un peu trop luxueux pour un simple étudiant, machinalement, j'allumai la lumière éclairant les murs blancs du salon, je posai mon pc portable sur la table basse en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour me laver longuement les mains.

En revenant m'assoir sur le canapé, je pris le temps de parcourir les messages que je venais de recevoir suite à mon annonce sur le forum de l'université stipulant que je cherchai un colocataire. Ça pouvait paraitre étrange vu que nous étions déjà en mi mars et pourtant la liste des intéressés était longue. Défilant devant moi plusieurs personnes, des profils divers s'offraient à moi. Et là, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mon cœur arqua un battement. Devant moi, se trouvait la photo d'un jeune homme au sourire éclatant et aux cheveux ondulés noirs de jais, ses tâches de rousseur caractéristiques. Un certain_ Portgas D. Ace …_

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre /o/ (non, sans blague?)**

**J'espère ne pas être trop tombée dans l'OOC avec Law. Si vous avez une quelconque remarque à me faire (et je suis sure qu'elles sont nombreuses), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !**

**La suite devrait normalement arriver d'ici 10 jours.**

**A très bientôt !**


	2. Au de-là de l'éternité

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Je ne vous cache pas que je suis très contente d'avoir pu terminer ce chapitre qui était un réel défi pour moi. Et c'est surement une des rares fois que je fais quelque chose dans les temps. (je vous évite la danse de la joie avec la bedaine qui sort que j'ai exécute, aheum.)**

**Merci beaucoup pour les personnes qui ont lu et reviewer, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Au de-là de l'éternité.

Comme tous les samedis matins, je m'étais réveillé tôt, vers 07h. Je m'étais extirpé rapidement de mon lit de fortune pour me retrouver quelques minutes plus tard une tasse de café fumante dans la main sur le canapé du salon. Je parcouru rapidement le journal sur mon pc, ne m'attardant que sur les gros titres. Puis, sans réfléchir, tel un automate, je m'étais retrouvé devant le message qu'_Ace_ m'avait envoyé :

_« Salut ! J'ai vu ton annonce sur le forum et comment pourrait-on rater ça ? (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on tombe sur une personne qui offre une colocation à un prix pareil et surtout dans un endroit pareil haha). J'ai omis de me présenter ! Je m'appelle Portgas D. Ace, je suis étudiant en deuxième année en sciences exactes, j'ai 20 ans. Tu as stipulé que tu cherchais une personne facile à vivre et indépendante, critères que je remplis dans les règles de l'art. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas très doué pour me présenter, c'est pour cela que je préfère qu'on se voit (si toutefois tu acceptes, bien évidemment). Voilà mon adresse mail et mon numéro, tu peux me joindre à tout moment. A très bientôt, Trafalgar Law. »_

Je ne pus empêcher un fin sourire m'étirer les lèvres. De tous les messages que j'avais reçus, le sien était celui que j'aurai ignoré en premier, _en des circonstances différentes_. Les profils des autres étudiants étaient plus sérieux et adaptés au genre de personnes avec qui je cherchais à cohabiter. Et même si je n'ai jamais cru au hasard et aux coïncidences, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sortir mon téléphone et d'enregistrer son numéro, seulement le sien. J'essayais de distinguer la différence entre son apparence joviale sur la photo, l'image qui se dégage de lui et celle quand il était assis à siroter ses cocktails au bar, comme si tout différait sans que rien n'ait été changé. Je soupirai, en décidant de l'appeler à une heure plus décente, d'autant plus qu'il devrait se réveiller avec une jolie gueule de bois. Alors, pour rester fidèle à mes habitudes, je sortis les cours faits tout au long de la semaine et commençai à préparer mes fiches de résumé qui s'avéraient être la clé des notes qui me propulsaient au titre de major de promotion, depuis mon _admonestation_ envers moi-même. Je secouai la tête et m'adonnai à mon labour.

Je n'avais relevé la tête des polycopiés qu'aux alentours de 12h, suite aux plaintes incessantes de mon estomac. Etant en débardeur et en short, je m'empressai de prendre un sweet-shirt simple et un jean pour aller m'acheter quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent, vu la mansuétude des journées de Mars. Je cuisinais rarement et j'étais loin d'être un cordon bleu.

Après avoir pris mon déjeuné, je décidai d'appeler Ace. Me laissant aller sur le canapé, mes yeux déambulaient sur les courbes des chiffres composant son numéro. Je crois l'avoir retenu à ce moment là, à force de l'avoir fixé. La tonalité sonna une fois, deux fois …

« Allo ? »

La même voix que la dernière fois, grave et légèrement enrouée mais plus réveillée, plus vivante.

«_ Portgas D. Ace ? Je dis sur un ton monocorde.

_ Oui c'est moi, qui est à l'appareil ? »

J'avais cru percevoir une certaine inquiétude dans sa voix, mais peut être l'avais-je juste imaginé.

«_ C'est Trafalgar Law, j'ai vu ta demande de colocation et j'aimerai bien qu'on puisse se rencontrer.

_ Sérieux ? Je veux dire avec grand plaisir ! Je suis libre tout weekend si ça t'arrange.

_ Tu dois surement connaitre le Stone Age, on se retrouve à 15h ? »

Il y avait eu un petit moment d'arrêt ou je m'étais surpris à espérer qu'il ne dise pas non. Avant de pousser mes réflexions plus loin, il me répondit.

« _ C'est parfait ! Alors, à plus tard Trafalgar. »

Et j'ai raccroché en m'affalant un peu plus dans le canapé, rejetant ma tête en arrière. Ca avait été si simple. Pourtant hier, il m'avait semblé tellement inaccessible, vivant au reclus du monde, son être résonnant à des ondes différentes des personnes l'entourant, dont moi.

Pour faire passer le temps jusqu'à l'heure fatidique, j'allumai la télévision face à moi, tombant sur une chaîne quelconque pour combler le silence qui me démangeait par moment. Sans me préoccuper de la présentatrice qui animait un débat reposant sur la théorie du genre, qui avait vrillé vers la contestation de l'approbation du mariage gay, je me remis à mon travail en souriant face à la bêtise de la race humaine.

Vers 14h20, je me décidai à m'extraire de ma bulle. Revoyant rapidement mon allure, et enfilant des converses rouges usées par le temps, je quittai mon appartement en me dirigeant vers l'université. J'accrochai mes écouteurs à mes oreilles, le début de Painkiller me faisait toujours sursauter, je m'attardai rarement sur les paroles quand ça concernait le métal, une lyrique, dans la plupart des cas, déchue de sens à mon avis. Il ne m'avait fallu qu'une quinzaine de minutes, malgré le fait que j'avais pris mon temps, pour arriver au Stone Age.

Le Stone Age était une cafétéria donnant vue sur la placette ou se trouvait l'entrée de l'université. Un endroit cool et sympa comme le définissait la majorité des étudiants. Pour ma part, passer au Stone Age et prendre un café bien serré faisait parti de mon rituel quotidien avant d'aller en cours. J'apercevais la terrasse à quelques mètres et en laissant déambuler mon regard sur les personnes attablées, je me suis arrêté en le reconnaissant. Assis négligemment sur sa chaise, à quelques mètres de moi, entouré par la cacophonie de l'endroit, il semblait insensible au monde. Je pris mon temps pour le détailler, je voulais m'imprégner de chaque détail de cet inconnu qui m'intriguait tant. De là ou j'étais, je ne pouvais voir que du haut de sa taille, il portait un cardigan bleu foncé en laine, dont les manches étaient relevées jusqu'au coude, au dessous dépassait un pull noir, quelconque. Un geste de sa part me ramena à la réalité et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que j'avais remarqué qu'il tenait une cigarette à sa main droite, son autre main choisit de se perdre dans ses cheveux et de les ébouriffer plus qu'ils ne l'étaient. Je saisis l'opportunité pour regarder son visage maintenant dégagé. Ses yeux légèrement bridés fixaient un point inexistant devant lui, ses lèvres embrassaient sa cigarette presque entièrement consumée. Il se retourna vers moi et sembla me regarder quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à sourire en me faisant un signe de la main. J'avais cru un court instant qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi. Comment m'aurait-il reconnu ? Je ne me rappelais pas avoir mis une quelconque photo de moi sur le forum. Ce qui confirmerait aussi qu'il ne se souvienne pas m'avoir abordé hier au bar, même si je doutais qu'il m'ait réellement aperçu. Mais je m'étais résigné à le rejoindre, lui de son coté écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier face à lui.

Il s'était levé et m'avait serré la main en m'invitant à m'asseoir. Et là j'avais confirmé que ses yeux étaient noirs. Il n'y avait aucun reflet dans ses iris, ils étaient sombres, vides, _noirs_.

«_ Bonjour Trafalgar, me dît il en souriant.

_ Désolé pour l'attente, avais-je lancé d'un ton absent.

_ Mais non, il n'est même pas 15h, j'étais juste pressé à l'idée de te rencontrer, j'espère que tu vas bien. »

Je répondus d'un air absent, ça me démangeait de savoir comment il m'avait reconnu et sans m'en rendre compte la question avait déjà franchi mes lèvres. Je le voyais froncer un sourcil avant de me lancer un rire cristallin.

« _ Tu sais, ça fait deux ans que je me coltine avec les autres étudiants le discours soporifique de l'étudiant le plus brillant chaque début d'année, et encore je ne préfère même pas savoir comment c'était avant.

_ On n'a pas tous cette chance ou plutôt ce talent, avais-je répondu ne pouvant empêcher un sourire fourbe m'étirer les lèvres.

_ J'avoue, répondit-il avec un sourire plus grand. Alors comme ça tu es en sixième année médecine ? »

Nous fûmes coupés par l'arrivé du serveur auprès duquel j'avais commandé un café latté sans même poser un regard sur lui.

« _ Tu es bien renseigné, Portgas, finis-je par dire. Pour en venir à la raison de notre rencontre, aurais-tu des questions à me poser ?

_ Eh bien, je vais essayer de résumer. C'est un deux pièces et vu le bâtiment devant lequel je suis passé tout à l'heure ou il s'avère que tu habites, j'en conclue que tu t'es soit trompé sur le nombre de zéro dans le prix soit il n'y a pas d'autre explication. »

Ce sourire … Indécrochable de ce visage sonnait faux dans ma tête. Avais-je affaire à la même personne ? Il était plus … lumineux, rayonnant. Alors qu'hier j'avais cru percevoir les ténèbres en lui.

« _ Tu as raison, seulement il se trouve que ce n'est pas une question d'argent. Partager un appartement seul pendant 6 années ça a ses avantages mais il m'est venu la brillante idée de me mélanger au bas peuple.

_ Tant mieux pour moi ! Puisse sa sainteté avoir des idées de génies plus souvent, ricana-t-il en me défiant du regard. »

Nous avions continué notre discussion pendant ce qui me sembla être une bonne heure. Parlant de nos études respectives, de la météo, de nos hobbies. Ace aimait et prétendait savoir cuisiner, il m'avait expliqué les habitudes qu'il avait, il avait précisé qu'il allait rarement en cours à 08h, chose qui m'avait semblé étrange vu que les cours étaient obligatoires. C'était une personne… plaisante, sympathique qui m'avait écouté sans lueur de moquerie dans les yeux quand j'avais commencé à énumérer les choses que je ne supportai pas, les animaux domestiques, une hygiène irréprochable qui pouvait frôler la manie obsessionnelle, recevoir de la compagnie sans le savoir et tant de choses aussi chiantes que les autres.

Nous avions convenus de visiter l'appartement, pour qu'il puisse éventuellement s'installer ce weekend, si toutefois il lui plaisait. Après qu'il ait insisté puis payé la note, nous étions mis à marcher sur le grand boulevard qui était bondé à ce moment là. Je me demande s'il avait réellement remarqué mon intérêt pour lui, tant mon regard cherchait à le percer. Et pendant que nous marchions, plongé dans mes pensées, j'avais pu confirmer que je ne ressentais pas réellement une attirance physique envers lui. Bon d'accord, c'était de la mauvaise foi. Mais j'avais eu l'occasion d'aborder des personnes plus ... attrayantes physiquement sans pour autant ressentir un quelconque intérêt pour elles. Cessant de faire mon thuriféraire de surcroit, je décidai de rompre le silence pour combler les quelques minutes qui nous séparaient de mon appartement.

« _ Et donc Portgas, ou résidais-tu? »

Je le vis se tendre à mes cotés, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Il sembla réfléchir un court moment puis répondit d'une voix inaudible, si je ne m'étais pas penché pour l'écouter.

« _ A l'Archipel Saboady. »

Archipel Saboady ? Oui, je connaissais, un quartier non loin d'ici. Il paraissait que ceux qui y logeaient étaient majoritairement les « vrais » habitants de Loguetown. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il habitait peut être avec ses parents. J'étais tenté de le questionner, mais l'air refrogné qu'il affichait m'en dissuada.

«_ Et toi, tu as toujours habité ici ? Me demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

_ Pas vraiment, je suis originaire de Dressrosa. Ce n'est qu'après avoir fini le lycée que je suis venu à Loguetown. »

Cette simple question, banale, avait eu sa propre douleur pour l'un et l'autre. J'avais détourné les yeux pour le trouver en train de fixer ma main ou plus précisément les tatouages sur mes phalanges. Ayant remarqué que je le regardais, il se sentit mal à l'aise, alors que ses joues se teintaient de roses. Je ne pus que sourire face à cela.

« _ Mes tatouages ne te plaisent pas ?

_ Non … Non, ce n'est pas ça, commença-t-il incertain, c'est juste qu'on ne voit pas tous les jours un médecin avec un … look pareil.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas te faire soigner par quelqu'un comme moi ? Dis-je, faussement vexé.

_ Au contraire, on se sent directement en sécurité en voyant le mot Death sur ta main et l'anneau à ton oreille ne fait que nous mettre plus à l'aise, ricana-t-il en me lançant ce regard empli de défi. »

Sans détacher mes yeux des siens, je relevai doucement le manche de mon pull jusqu'à mon coude, ne comprenant pas tout de suite, il baissa son visage pour voir les tatouages tribaux sur mon avant bras avant que je ne vois la surprise teindre son visage et remettre mon manche comme il était.

« _ Alors là … si je pensais que Trafalgar Law était percé et tatoué de la sorte. Commença-t-il, surpris. Thatch n'en croirait jamais ses yeux.

_ Thatch ? J'ai la vague impression que toi et ton ami avez ouvert les paris sur moi … dis-je, amusé.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ton pseudo discours de motivation de début d'année nous a quelque peu poussé à faire des réflexions sur toi, comme quoi tu étais un geek de la médecine, fils à papa n'ayant aucune vie sociale, conformiste … Enuméra-t-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face à la moue que je faisais semblant de tirer.

_ Oh, je t'arrête, tu ne crois pas que vous exagérez ? Demandai-je, indigné.

_ Ah, ça, je crois que j'aurai tout le temps de le confirmer, avait-il lâché malicieusement. »

C'était moi, ou cette dernière phrase illustré par son sourire était lourde de sous entendus ? C'est à ce moment là que nous nous étions retrouvés devant l'immeuble ou j'habitais. Ace commença à regarder partout, l'architecture qui ressemblait à celle des bâtisses du 18 ème siècle sembla le fasciner, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher et palper la statue présente dans le bas des escaliers jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur arrive. Nous nous y étions engouffrés, lui parlant des photos de l'appartement que j'avais posté sur le forum et moi essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler la moiteur des mains. Ace sembla remarquer mon malaise.

« _ Ca va Trafalgar ? Avait-il dit d'une voix inquiète.

_ Oui, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les ascenseurs.

_ Et encore celui là est en très bon état, je me demande comment tu te sentirais dans celui ou j'habite.

_ Mal, surement. »

Arrivés à destination et m'empressant de quitter la boite métallique, j'ouvris la porte en bois qui servait d'entrée à mon appartement.

« _ Après toi, dis je en m'écartant pour laisser passer Ace. »

Il passa devant moi puis je le rejoignis, attentif à tous les détails en retenant un sourire. Son regard examinait la pièce ou nous étions, le salon éclairé par la lumière qui filtrait à travers la porte fenêtre blanche qui se mariait avec les murs. Puis je le vis faire attention au canapé d'angle, qui était dans les teintes gris clair gris foncé, devant lui se trouvait la table basse sur laquelle trainait mon pc portable. Une bibliothèque leur faisait face qui, à son centre, se trouvait la télévision. A l'opposé du salon et seulement séparée par un comptoir se situait la cuisine dans les mêmes tons que l'appartement, c'est-à-dire gris et blanc.

« _ T'es sur que tu loues ça pour seulement 5000 berrys ? Dit Ace en brisant le silence.

_ Si tu le souhaites, je peux augmenter le prix.

_ Tout le charme s'en irait, lança-t-il en se tournant vers moi. Peut être qu'il n'y pas de chambre, c'est ce qui expliquerai tout.

_ Viens, suis moi. »

Nous empruntâmes le couloir menant vers les deux chambres et la salle de bain. Ma chambre se trouvait à la gauche, j'ouvris la porte de la sienne en y entrant.

« _ C'était la chambre d'amis, maintenant elle est à toi. La mienne est en face. Alors, ça te tente ? Demandai-je comme si la réponse n'était pas une évidence. »

Je le vis ouvrir la porte du placard et regarder à l'intérieur pendant plusieurs secondes, me demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher. Puis, il se tourna vers moi en affichant un air déçu.

« _ Un problème ? Finis-je par dire, curieux.

_ C'est juste que je croyais que c'était là que tu cachais les cadavres, tu sais comme Barbe Bleue, dît il comme si c'était une évidence.

_ Mais t'es complètement taré Portgas, ne pus-je m'empêcher de soupirer en l'ayant pris au sérieux ce qui le poussa à glousser suite à ma remarque.

_ Bien sur que je suis partant, ça va de soi ! Je vais essayer de m'installer ce weekend si ça ne te dérange pas, ça serait l'idéal. »

Puis, je lui avais présenté le contrat de colocation, qu'il avait longuement lu puis signé.

Comme prévu, Ace était venu le lendemain tôt vers 09h, me surprenant avec du café et des pains au chocolat chaud. J'avais pensé à revêtir un haut manche longue au dessus de mon short, par pudeur peut être. Lui était en ensemble de jogging gris qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il était plus … musclé que moi. Beaucoup plus.

Attablés dans le salon, savourant notre petit déjeuné devant la télé allumée, il commença à m'expliquer son programme de la journée.

« _ Je m'excuse de t'avoir réveillé si tôt, moi j'aurai tué si quelqu'un l'avait fait par un dimanche, commença-t-il. »

Par moment, lorsqu'il semblait s'exprimer sans retenue, sans réfléchir à ces choses qui le tracassaient tant, sa personnalité paraissait limpide. Il était simple d'esprit, direct, vif avec un caractère qui pouvait s'avérer igné lorsqu'il discutait de sujets qui lui tenaient à cœur. Il y avait une certaine volonté dans son regard, lorsque je le provoquais qui me semblait immarcescible.

« _ J'étais déjà réveillé comme tu peux le remarquer, répondis je en désignant les cours posés à coté de moi sur le canapé.

_ Bien … Alors je ne te dérange pas plus, je vais nettoyer la chambre, ou plutôt passer un petit coup de plume vu qu'elle est déjà propre puis j'irai chercher mes affaires, un ami m'a prêté sa voiture pour l'occasion, dît il en se grattant la tête. »

J'opinais de la tête et me remis au travail, le laissant faire à son aise tout en proposant un coup de main qu'il refusa poliment.

Son installation se passa sans encombre. Il avait tout fini vers 16h. Il était assis sur le canapé pendant que je préparais le café, à peine avais-je terminé que je l'avais retrouvé profondément endormi, la tête relevée en arrière, quelques mèches de cheveux faisant barrages sur son visage dont les bouts s'imprégnaient … de sa bave. Je décidai de m'approcher, doucement, et d'écarter ses cheveux de son visage. Je les effleurais délicatement et m'étonnais à quel point ils étaient soyeux. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et un souffle chaud et régulier qui s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes me chatouilla la main.

Moi Trafalgar Law, le taciturne voir même le ténébreux pour quelques uns trouvait cette scène _touchante. _Et ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment là, c'est que cela allait se répéter plus souvent dans la semaine à venir.

En effet, durant la semaine qui s'en suivit, il s'était instauré un certain train-train ou on s'habituait l'un à l'autre. S'étaient crées des habitudes qui frôlaient l'alacrité, moi me réveillant le matin à 07h laissant un Ace endormi derrière moi qui ne se gênait pas de fermer la porte de sa chambre. Je ne rentrai que vers 18h30, parfois je trouvais Ace éveillé assis devant la télé un livre dans les bras, mais la majorité du temps il était surtout endormi. Puis, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il sortait acheter le diner et par la même occasion un des paquets de cigarettes qu'il chérissait tant. J'avais fini par accepter qu'il fume dans l'appartement, si toutefois il s'occupait d'aérer l'appartement au matin.

Je lui avais demandé quels étaient ses projets pour vendredi soir, question à laquelle il avait répondu, légèrement embarrassé, qu'il aimerait rester à l'appartement. Du coup, j'avais décidé d'annuler ma sortie au bar de Shakky comme je l'avais toujours fait pour rentrer et rester avec Ace. Certes nous vivions ensemble mais mis à part le moment ou nous dinions devant la télévision, nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'occasions pour être plus … intimes. Ace avait la manie de s'endormir devant la télé pendant que je me débattais avec les cours et les rapports de stage.

Et c'est comme ça que je m'étais retrouvé, vendredi soir, des paquets de nourriture sous les bras à marcher vers mon doux chez moi. En rentrant, sans grande surprise, j'aperçus Ace devant la télé qui diffusait des clips de chansons pop profondément endormi. Comme d'habitude. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur mon visage. Une semaine avant cette rencontre impromptue, je vivais seul et me voilà partageant mon appartement avec ce même brun qui ne cessait de m'intriguer de jour en jour.

Le temps d'avoir fini de préparer le repas et de tout déposer sur la table du salon, je le réveillai doucement en posant ma main sur son épaule.

« _ Portgas ? Réveille-toi. »

Je le vis sursauter, le regard perdu, se demandant surement où il était. Il ne bougea pas directement, seulement ses yeux accrochèrent les miens. Voulait-il dire quelque chose ? Je m'aventurai à le lui demander.

« _ Tout va bien ? »

Ce n'est qu'après une minute qu'il se força à se rasseoir correctement en plaquant une main sur son visage.

« _ Ca va, merci, dît il d'une voix plus grave que d'habitude qui me fit frissonner. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais rentrer aussi tôt.

_ Il est déjà 20h passé, j'ai préparé le diner, même pas la peine de te demander si tu as faim, rajoutai-je en souriant. »

Je trouvais étrange de ne pas recevoir une réponse de sa part, lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'extasier dès qu'on prononçait le mot « manger ». De plus, j'avais eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas lors de son réveil, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à remuer son corps.

Néanmoins, il fut plus enthousiaste quelques minutes plus tard. Prenant son assiette qu'il avait remplie de calamar frit, il brisa le silence.

« _ C'est chtron bon, dît il la bouche pleine.

_ Tu m'en diras tant, mais _avale_ avant. »

Le diner se passa rapidement et dans un silence religieux. Ce n'est qu'à la fin qu'Ace commença à se tortiller à coté de moi.

« _ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Encore faim ? Je t'ai ramené des macarons en présageant ça, dis-je exaspéré.

_ Non … ce n'est pas ça, bafoua-t-il. »

Je me tournai vers lui. Il voulait me demander quelque chose et semblait gêné. Ace, _gêné ?_

« _ C'est juste que … ça m'arrive parfois, le weekend que je me … roule un joint. Non finalement laisse tomber, je m'incruste et je me permets ça, désolé, excuse moi.

_ Ca ne me dérange pas. »

Il se retourna vers moi, surpris. Je ne suis pas son père, à ce que je sache.

« _ Tu oublies que c'est ton appartement aussi maintenant, tant que tu t'occupes de tout nettoyer après, tu es libre de t'empoisonner avec des saloperies.

_ C'est juste un joint, ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais touché, ni à la cigarette aussi, s'emporta-t-il.

_ La drogue, une ou deux fois avec des potes, la cigarette occasionnellement.

_ Tu es pleins de surprise, Trafalgar. »

Je le regardai les sourcils froncés, lui m'offrant son sourire radieux dont il avait le secret. Putain. Ca commençait à me monter à la tête cette … _attirance _inlassable que j'avais pour lui. Aurai-je au moins un jour l'heur de lui plaire ? Il débarrassa la table se penchant devant moi, m'offrant une jolie vue sur son postérieur, je me mis à zapper sur la télé pour me changer les idées.

Ace partit vers sa chambre puis revint s'installer devant moi, déposant sur la table son paquet de cigarettes, du papier à rouler et ce qui me semblait être des têtes de cannabis.

« _ Je … je t'en roule un ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

_ Un seul suffira. »

Et il commença son rituel, mon esprit stagna lorsqu'il se mit à lécher une cigarette pour en déchirer la partie mouillée. Ces lèvres rosées et légèrement humides étaient un appel à la luxure et la dépravation. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les cliquetis de son zippo ou était inscrit « I Have Issues » que je sortis de mon état de léthargie. Reportant mon attention sur la télé qui diffusait maintenant une musique qui s'avérait être de la techno, Ace parla.

« _ On ne peut pas faire l'amour sur de la techno. »

Je me tournai vers lui, surpris.

« _ Comment ça ?

_ On_ baise_ sur de la techno, finit il par dire.

_ Et tu ferais de l'amour sur quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. »

Il se mit à sourire malicieusement en interrompant ses gestes, puis il actualisa l'écran de mon pc sur lequel figurait une playlist qu'il enclencha. Rebelution ?

« _ Du reggae. Sympa comme choix.

_ Et toi ? Demanda-t-il retournant à son joint. »

Je pris une pause pour le regarder. Là tout de suite, si je pouvais _lui _faire l'amour, n'importe quel type de musique ferait l'affaire.

« _ Je pense tout.

_ Même de la techno ? S'esclaffa-t-il.

_ Sauf la techno. »

C'est là qu'il brandit son joint devant moi. Il me le proposa en premier, mais je refusai. J'étais un peu … indécis voir hésitant vis-à-vis de ça. J'avais surtout peur des conneries que je pourrai sortir. Ace quant à lui, mit le joint entre ses lèvres et l'embrasa. La musique se répondant toujours entre les murs, il souffla devant lui en poussant un soupir d'aise.

« _ Tu as peur ? Finit-il par dire après deux bouffées.

_ Assez, oui, la dernière fois, c'était i ans, dis-je vaguement.

_ Trafalgar à 20 ans et défoncé, ça devait être amusant à voir. Approche-toi. »

Je tiquai face à l'ordre donné mais m'exécutai tout de même, croyant qu'il allait me donner le joint. Mais c'était plutôt son visage qui se rapprocha de moi, une lueur de défi ancrée dans son regard, rapprochant ses lèvres doucement des miennes. Instinctivement, je les entrouvris et c'est là qu'il me souffla dans la bouche. N'ayant pas l'habitude d'inhaler autant de fumée, j'eus le tournis et un geste de ma tête nous fit effleurer nos lèvres. Frissonnant en chœur, je retournai précipitamment à ma place. Ace se contenta de me détailler avec cette expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Mes lèvres avait touché les siennes. Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à inscrire cette information. Putain.

La soirée se poursuivit ainsi. Un air de quiétude planait et je m'étais finalement adonné à un joint que je n'avais pas refusé. La musique créait une ambiance paisible dont s'était imprégné mon esprit. J'étais détendu et la présence d'Ace à mes cotés y était pour quelque chose. Je me perdais à le contempler, lui ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire devant la grimace que tirait mon visage. J'avais oublié le monde m'entourant, mes études, mon passé, les gens qui marchaient dehors. Il n'y avait qu'Ace et la musique dans ma bulle.

« _ Portgas ?

_ Mmh ? Minauda-t-il.

_ Tu crois qu'on peut acheter du rêve ? »

C'était clairement un manque de tact venant de ma part, mais le demander à cet instant me sembla naturel.

« _ Ce serait la même chose de demander si on pouvait acheter la vie d'un homme, commença-t-il le regard perdu devant lui. Peut-on acheter la volonté d'un homme ? Et pourtant, certaines personnes se croient être Dieu décidant de qui a le droit de vivre ou non.»

J'étais trop pâteux pour relever la remarque. Mon esprit était embrumé et les mots me semblaient lointains. Je planai littéralement.

« _ Tu sais pourquoi, lorsqu'on parle, on regarde les personnes dans leur yeux ? »

Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux sombres, qui, comme à notre première rencontre semblait lire en moi. Je secouai doucement la tête.

« _ C'est pour tenter de savoir ce que les personnes comme toi pensent, répondit-il sans rompre notre entrevue visuelle. Tu crois en Dieu, Trafalgar ?

_ Non. »

Il avait souri, faiblement.

« _ Je crois dur comme faire à une vie, dans l'au de-là. Sinon, ou iraient les personnes mortes ? D'où sommes nous venus ? »

Je l'écoutai, sa voix résonnant comme un écho en moi. Et alors qu'il continuait de me parler de sa spiritualité, j'ai sombré dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, je m'étais réveillé dans mon lit, vêtu d'un short et du débardeur que je portais la veille, pris de vertiges. J'entendais la voix d'Ace provenant du salon, chantant ce qui semblait être du Pink Floyd. Je pris le temps de bien immerger puis de le rejoindre. Il se retourna vers moi en faisant de grands gestes qui essayaient tant bien que mal de se marier à la musique, qu'il finit par arrêter vu mon air menaçant.

« _ Je vais aller réchauffer le café, des petits croissants, ça te dit ? »

J'hochai doucement la tête en m'enfonçant dans le canapé moelleux. Il déposa la tasse et 3 croissants devant moi, alors que je mettais les chaines d'information. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Étrange, je recevais rarement de la visite surtout par un samedi matin, si ce n'est le concierge qui annonçait un problème d'eau ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« _ C'est bon je m'en occupe, dît Ace en se précipitant vers la porte. »

M'en étais-je douté ? La personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte allait chambouler notre paix commune.

« _ Bonjour Ace.

_ Grand père ? »

* * *

**Enfin** **! Fini le chapitre de transition tout calme ou il ne se passe presque rien. La suite risque d'être très ... mouvementée. **

**Je vais essayer de poster la suite dans la semaine qui suit.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous ait pas ennuyé. A très bientôt !**


	3. Désabusé

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Comme à chaque fois, je suis hyper contente d'avoir pu terminer le chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Je remercie les personnes qui ont lu, reviewé et followé (ces mots sont douteux ...) ma fanfic, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. (Et merci à toi Naf, j'aurai voulu pouvoir te joindre en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Désabusé.

Vu ma proximité de la porte, je m'étais tourné légèrement pour essayer de voir cet homme qu'Ace avait appelé _Grand père._ Un homme plutôt âgé, surement dans la soixantaine, à la carrure imposante qui portait un costume noir. Une cicatrice, qui semblait dater, longeait sur le coté près de son œil gauche. Il avait les cheveux et la barbe grise. Et, caractère frappant, il arborait le même sourire qu'Ace me lançait d'habitude. Ce dernier, par contre, semblait aux premiers abords surpris puis son visage se renferma, une colère que je n'avais jamais perçue chez lui se dessina dessus. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me faire discret pour assister à leur entrevue. Son grand père me détailla quelques instants, sans que j'aie détourné mes yeux puis reporta son attention sur Ace, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il se serrait tellement la main que je la voyais blanchir.

« _ Depuis quand tu ne m'appelles plus papi, Ace ? Demanda-t-il sans se dépérir de son sourire.

_ Depuis que je n'ai plus envie de te voir, cracha Ace avec, ce qui me sembla, toute la répulsion qu'il pouvait. Tu ne m'as pas retrouvé à l'appartement, je ne répondais pas à tes appels, ce n'était pas assez clair ?

_ Écoute moi Ace, je …

_ Non ! Je n'ai pas à entendre quoique ce soit venant de toi, ok ?! Tu veux t'expliquer ? Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu n'étais pas là ce jour-là, alors que tu devais l'être ! Explosa Ace en criant, ne tenant plus en place. »

Le sourire de son grand père se fana aussitôt, il baissa la tête devant lui. Et moi je restais interdit, interloqué face à Ace. Il avait toujours été très calme, détendu. Et là, il fulminait devant moi et tout portait à croire qu'il se retenait de frapper la personne face à lui.

« _ Ace … Je suis désolé …

_ Vas le dire à Luffy que tu l'es ! Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?! Alors que tu devais garder un œil sur lui, mais non ! Tu t'en fous complètement ! Il allait se faire tuer, on l'a trouvé presque mort baignant dans son sang ! J'AI cru qu'il était mort ! Et là, tu oses te ramener devant moi en me lançant un je suis désolé, tout naturellement comme si ça allait effacer quoique ce soit !

_ Ace … Laisse moi parler.

_ Non, non et non ! Je n'ai rien à entendre venant de toi ! Retourne travailler, ça a toujours été ta priorité, je me trompe?! J'ai du veiller sur Luffy à l'hôpital, priant chaque jour pour qu'il ne meure pas. Et j'ai bien cru qu'il l'était par moment ! Heureusement, tout est réglé maintenant, il restera chez Shanks et terminera ses études, là-bas !

_ Je suis allé voir ton frère cette semaine …

_ Eh bien, si Luffy a eu l'immense gentillesse de te pardonner, moi je ne le ferai pas, le coupa-il d'un ton empli de dégout.

_ Ils ont arrêté les responsables, tenta de dire le plus vieux.

_ Je sais, vu que c'est moi qui les ai retrouvé et de ce coté là je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter je me suis bien occupé de leur défoncer la gueule. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? Demanda Ace qui ne paraissait plus pouvoir tenir en place.

_ On sait pourquoi la bagarre a eu lieu. »

C'est le seul moment de l'entrevue ou Ace garda son calme, écoutant attentivement ce qui allait s'en suivre, la tension n'en diminua pas moins.

« _ Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça a commencé mais il a clamé que Gold Roger ne méritait pas d'être exécuté comme il l'a été, s'en est suivi un débat qui avait abouti à la dispute jusqu'à ce qu'il ait demandé « et si j'étais le fils de Roger, vous voudriez me tuer comme lui ? », ils l'ont entrainé dehors et tu connais la fin, la soirée était assez arrosée, l'alcool n'y était pas pour rien, raconta son grand père tout en gardant le visage braqué au sol. Ecoute, Ace j'aimerai …

_ Va-t-en.

_ D'accord, mais nous devons en reparler.

_ VA-T-EN ! »

Le dernier cri d'Ace me fit sursauter, c'était douloureux, lancinant. Son grand père ne se le fit pas demander deux fois et tourna les talons. Ace claqua la porte derrière lui de toutes ses forces et s'y accrocha en collant sa tête contre le bois. Tout son corps tremblait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'avais jamais su comment agir lorsque ce genre de moment survenait. Lui laisser de l'espace, ou le consoler ? Pas sur que je sache comment agir dans ce cas… Mais un bruit sourd me sortit de mes songes. Ace venait de s'écrouler par terre, sur le dos. Ne réfléchissant plus à rien, je m'étais précipité à ses cotés. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et tout son corps était raide et pris de soubresauts. Sa peau était hérissée. Il serrait tellement sa mâchoire qu'il allait finir par se casser les dents ou pire, se la décrocher. Je pris sa main dans les miennes et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

« _ Ace ? Regarde-moi, Ace ! »

Ses yeux étaient brumeux mais essayèrent de s'accrocher aux miens. Sa respiration était saccadée et il commençait à transpirer.

« _ Ace, tout va bien, calme toi. »

Je relevai mon pull et posai sa main sur mon cœur. Ce dernier battait à tout rompre. Sa main à lui était glacée.

« _ Écoute mon cœur, concentre toi sur mon rythme cardiaque et respire comme moi Ace. Oui voilà, tout doucement, essayais-je de dire avec la voix la plus douce qui m'ait été donnée. »

J'essayais d'inspirer de grandes bouffées que je relâchai doucement, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec lui. De son coté, il tentait tant bien que mal d'accorder nos respirations en calmant la sienne. Je ne sais pas exactement combien dura ce moment, quelques secondes, minutes ? Mais ce qui comptait, c'est que ça avait l'air de marcher. Nous étions restés dans cette position longuement. Sa main était toujours posée sur mon torse et nos regards se noyaient l'un dans l'autre. Ses yeux étaient humides. Son corps se relâcha, même s'il tremblait toujours. Je me rendis compte à cet instant là que j'éprouvai une certaine dilection pour son coté joyeux et insouciant, alors le voir étendu devant moi, ses yeux perdant toute lueur de vivre ne me laissa pas indifférent.

Après ce qui me sembla être un siècle, il finit par ressortir sa main, toujours frémissante, se leva tant bien que mal pour se diriger vers sa chambre et s'y enfermer. Moi j'étais resté assis par terre, plongé dans mes interrogations. Cet évènement m'avait abasourdi. Alors, Ace avait un frère ? Je m'occuperai plus tard de chercher des informations à son sujet à l'hôpital. Sinon, quel était le rapport avec Gold Roger ? Ace avait perdu le peu de couleurs qu'il lui restait suite à l'entente de son nom.

Le son de sanglots étouffés me parvint, vu le silence dans lequel était plongé l'appartement. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Juste au moment de l'efflorescence de ce qui semblait être une amitié entre nous, un gouffre immense nous séparait maintenant. D'habitude, dès qu'une personne anodine avec qui je n'entretenais pas de lien de _famille_ me laissait entrevoir des problèmes à venir, je trouvais un moyen efficace de ne plus avoir affaire avec elle. Mais Ace … C'était différent. Je me sentais concerné par sa douleur, l'abandonner à cet instant m'était impossible. Il exerçait un certain effluve sur moi qui m'était devenu essentiel. Je ne ressentais pas de … sentiments envers lui. Je m'étais _entiché_ de lui. Je ne devais en aucun cas me laisser submerger par ce genre de choses, mais apparemment, la situation m'échappait, ce qui arrivait rarement.

Je décidais de lui laisser de l'espace en allant dans ma propre chambre, sans pour autant fermer la porte. Les chances pour qu'il vienne me parler étaient très minces, mais au moins il n'aurait pas à croire que je l'évitais.

Je l'avais entendu pleurer, rire hystériquement, frapper férocement sur ce que j'avais deviné être le placard de sa chambre. D'ailleurs, il n'en sortit que vers 16h. Étant assis au centre de mon lit en tailleur, la porte me faisait face, par la même occasion la sienne aussi. Il était resté sur le pas de sa chambre quelques secondes, se tenant douloureusement la tête. Puis il la releva vers moi, ses yeux scandaient et criaient sa souffrance, un combat intérieur dont il n'en voyait pas le bout. Il voulait incontestablement me dire quelque chose mais il s'en priva en partant, me laissant seul à l'appartement. C'est là que je pris conscience qu'il était sorti simplement vêtu de son 'pyjama', un short surplombé par un pull manche longue. Il n'irait surement pas loin avec le froid qu'il faisait.

Et pourtant, il était 20h, j'étais assis dans le salon seul, n'arrivant plus à faire quoique ce soit depuis qu'Ace était parti. Je tenais fermement mon téléphone portable entre ma main, espérant qu'il appelle. Alors que je macérais mes idées, le bruit de cliquetis provenant de la porte me sortit de mes songes. Je m'étais levé instantanément pour lui faire face. Je le voyais encore de dos, vu qu'il fermait la porte. Puis il se retourna vers moi. Putain, mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Ce qui me happa en premier, c'était sa lèvre, fendue et légèrement enflée, et au dessus se trouvaient, ce qui me semblait être, des traces de sang sur ses joues. Son pull était déchiré au col, ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse qui paraissait poussiéreux. Une ecchymose pas très jolie à voir recouvrait le dessous son genou droit. Il leva les yeux vers moi, ils étaient vides, il n'y avait aucun reflet, vitreux, embrumés. Un regard froid. Non, glacial.

« _ Portgas … »

Son nom m'avait échappé, traduisant toute ma stupéfaction. Il ne s'en formalisa point, passant à coté de moi pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il puait l'alcool. Il s'était saoulé puis bagarré, ça c'était évident, mais pour quelle raison ? Accidentellement ou bien avait-il fait en sorte que ça arrive ? Les urgences étaient remplies de patients s'ayant battus, mais c'était rare qu'ils arborent ce regard. Ce même regard qu'Ace avait à l'instant.

Apparemment, il prenait une douche. Je me réinstallais sur le canapé, attendant patiemment qu'il finisse. Je voulais lui parler, même si je n'avais aucune idée sur ce que je devais lui dire.

Essayant tant bien que mal de reporter mon attention sur la télévision qui diffusait les informations, je ne l'avais pas entendu se rapprocher. Ce n'est que quand je sentis le canapé s'affaler à mes cotés que j'avais remarqué sa présence. C'était indéniable, il était beau. Des gouttelettes, qui provenaient de ses cheveux encore mouillés, essayaient de se frayer un chemin à travers son cou pour se perdre sous son pull en coton beige. Il regardait droit devant lui, fixant un point inexistant. Ses yeux étaient dilatés, il devait toujours être saoul.

« _ Portgas, il faut qu'on … »

Je n'avais pas pu finir ma phrase qu'il avait déjà scellé brutalement nos lèvres. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Il me repoussait en arrière pour m'allonger. Bordel, que devais-je faire ?! Il venait de me prendre au dépourvu et je me sentais impuissant face à lui. En plus d'être saoul, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Une de ses mains se posa sur mon épaule pour me plaquer contre le canapé, sans défaire le lien de nos lèvres. Étrangement, je me laissais faire. Sa langue vint caresser ma lèvre me quémandant de la laisser s'introduire, ne recevant pas ce qu'il voulait, il me la mordilla longuement. Ne tenant plus, un geignement se fraya un chemin dans ma bouche, Ace n'en demanda pas plus, sa langue pénétra ma bouche recherchant la mienne, s'entama alors un ballet violent, sensuel, il me dévorait littéralement, sans pour autant que ce soit lui qui mène la danse. Alors que j'essayais de me relever, il me mordit la langue jusqu'au sang, un son rauque m'échappa sans que je baisse les bras pour autant. Le sang se mélangea à nos salives et je commençais à manquer d'air. Lui aussi apparemment, il s'écarta, laissant sa langue explorer mon cou pour finir par mordiller sans ménagement le lobe de mon oreille. J'essayais de l'éloigner par ma main, mais il me calla contre le dos du sofa et m'attrapa l'autre poignet de son autre main sans arrêter de me titiller. Sa main libre s'incrusta sous mon pull et commença à me griffer violemment le dos. J'étais en train de perdre la tête, comment la situation avait-elle dégénérée de la sorte ? Me laisser aller vers l'interdit ou user le peu de raison qu'il me restait pour arrêter ça ?

« _ Portgas … susurrai-je à son oreille d'une voix peu convaincante, on devrait arrêter ... »

Il s'écarta lentement de mon cou, continuant inlassablement à me griffer le dos qui commençait à me faire sérieusement mal, et pencha son visage vers moi. Ses yeux … étaient absents, savait-il réellement ce qu'il faisait ? Reprenant possession de mes lèvres meurtries par nos ébats, il me suçota la langue, me caressa doucement le palais en commençant frénétiquement à bouger ses hanches contre les miennes. Putain, la situation m'échappait complètement, je devais le repousser, mais bordel, c'était bon à s'en damner. Le plaisir me brouillait la vue, devinant vaguement ses yeux me regardant toujours avec la même lueur. Il essayait de vivre à travers le moment, il essayait de vivre à travers moi. Il sentait bon la menthe, tout cela m'enivrait. Un coup de rein plus fort que les autres me fit gémir. C'est là que ça a commencé à déraper. La prise sur mon poignet se fit plus forte, plus douloureuse. Il délaissa mes lèvres enflées pour se nicher à la base de mon coup et mordiller avidement. Tout cela orchestré par sa main sur mon dos dont les ongles prenaient un malin plaisir à s'enfoncer dans ma chair et les coups de bassin plus puissants.

« _ Port.. gas, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir, arrête … »

Je ne voulais pas l'écarter moi-même, ma conscience me le criait, mon corps m'en empêchait.

« _ Ace … arrête. »

Possédé, il n'arrêtait pas d'onduler sur moi, effréné, le monde m'échappait.

« _ ACE ARRETE TU ME FAIS MAL ! »

Ce cri m'avait échappé. Ace, quant à lui ne bougea plus, seules nos respirations saccadées brisaient le silence. La prise sur mon poignet endolori se fit plus faible, sa tête reposait toujours dans mon cou, le souffle s'échappant de ses lèvres me caressant le suçon ensanglanté qu'il m'avait laissé. Son corps se relâcha entièrement sur le mien, ses cheveux encore mouillés caressant ma joue. De loin, ça devait ressembler à une douce étreinte.

Son corps se fit raide contre moi, quelque chose d'humide entra en contact avec la peau de mon cou, suivi d'un gémissement à peine perceptible. Il pleurait. Quelle ironie alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait presque pu me violer. Et le pire, je ne lui en voulais pas, malgré tout je le désirais inlassablement. J'avais été abusé, plusieurs fois, mais je ne me rappelais pas bander autant. Lui non plus ne semblait pas être resté indifférent vu la bosse qui se trouvait contre ma cuisse.

Il commença à se relever, et se dirigea chancelant vers sa chambre. Et moi, je restais comme un con étendu. Je portais ma main à mon cou, là ou il ne s'était pas gêné à enfoncer ses dents et regardais les dégâts sur ma main, du sang. Putain il avait ses tendances maso ou quoi ? Mais je n'allais pas le laisser fuir une autre fois. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers sa chambre. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était fermée à clé.

« _ Portgas, ouvre-moi cette porte. »

Le bruit du verre se brisant me parvint, suivi par un poids tombant à terre. Je me dirigeai vers la table de nuit de ma chambre et pris les double des clés de la sienne. Qui a dit que je lui faisais entièrement confiance ? J'ouvris la porte, la pièce était plongée dans le noir. J'allumai la lumière et balayai avec mon regard les alontours. Ace était assis à terre contre son lit, le visage dirigé vers le bas. Une bouteille d'eau roulait sur la sol parsemé des débris d'un verre. Un autre objet attira mon attention, une boite de médicament d'un marron transparent vide était posée à coté de lui. Vide ? Je me précipitais vers lui, relevant son visage vers moi. Ses yeux était brumeux, lointains. Une gélule trônait à terre, je le pris entre mes doigts pour lire son nom. Putain c'était loin d'être de l'aspirine, de l'effexor. Il commença à murmurer une phrase.

« _ Trafalgar … je suis désolé.

_ Ace, reste avec moi, reste éveillé, dis-je en essayant de le relever.

_ Désolé … je suis désolé … »

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

« _ Tu vas compter jusqu'à dix, et je t'interdis de t'arrêter. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en tirer, on n'essaye pas de me baiser pour me plaquer après Ace._ Jamais_. Un.

_ Un … Deux …»

Je plaçais un de ses bras sur mon épaule et le soulevais tant bien que mal. En quelques enjambées, nous nous étions retrouvés dans la salle de bain, je l'obligeai à se mettre à genou devant la cuvette des toilettes et le tint fermement par la taille. Il se mit à trembler dans mes bras.

« _ Trafalgar … sa voix était faible et rocailleuse.

_ Tout va bien, fais moi confiance. »

Je mis deux doigts contre ses lèvres et les fit pénétrer doucement en lui faisant pencher la tête, avec mon autre main je pressais contre son ventre. Ace commença à se débattre faiblement contre moi, mais je le tenais fermement. Puis j'enfonçais mes doigts dans sa bouche. Il sursauta, tremblant plus qu'avant. Je sentais la bile se manifester et il se mit à vomir abondamment. Je m'étais arrêté seulement après avoir été sur qu'il avait tout expulsé, lui laissant le temps de respirer. Dans le creux de ma main j'avais senti les gélules, qui n'étaient pas encore diluées. Il y en avait 23 en tout.

« _ Traf .. algar »

Je me penchais vers ses lèvres pour pouvoir l'écouter.

« _ Pas … hôpital. »

Je soupirai bruyamment, ça n'allait pas être de tout repos. Je pris une serviette que j'imbibais d'eau et lui essuya rapidement la bouche, puis lui ramassai ses cheveux qui étaient maintenant poisseux avec un élastique. Et comme nous étions venus, je l'avais transporté dans sa chambre, le mettant précautionneusement dans son lit. Sa main s'accrocha pathétiquement à la mienne. Ses yeux étaient suppliants.

« _ Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Ace, je reste avec toi. »

Il sembla se détendre un peu, je rabattis une couverture sur lui et m'assis à l'extrémité du lit toujours en le regardant. Prendre de l'Effexor avec de l'alcool, putain. Ou avait-il eu cet antidépressif ?

Il s'endormit après quelques minutes. Il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil, complètement à l'opposé de ce que j'avais vu de lui aujourd'hui. J'analysais la chambre. Rien n'avait changé mis à part les draps qui ne m'appartenaient pas et les objets se trouvant sur sa table de nuit. Il y avait deux cadres, je me rapprochais et détaillais les photos. La première représentait 3 enfants, Ace, un blond qui devait avoir le même âge que lui et un autre brun plus jeune étreignant les plus grands. Ils avaient l'air insouciant, heureux, Ace tirait une mine agacée par le plus jeune mais son regard criait son amour pour lui. Sur la deuxième ne figurait qu'Ace et le brun, qui devait surement être le fameux Luffy. Ils étaient debout l'un à coté de l'autre, arborant deux sourires à s'en fendre la tête et un V de la victoire. Ace semblait épanoui. Luffy ressemblait à Ace, mais avec des cheveux plus courts et un teint légèrement plus foncé. A coté des cadres se trouvait son téléphone et une boite de Mondafinil que je pris entre mes mains. Tout s'accorda dans ma tête, je connaissais ce traitement pour avoir déjà lu un truc dessus. Ace était narcoleptique, d'où son obtention de l'Effexor. Ce qui expliquait beaucoup de choses, le fait qu'il n'allait pas en cours le matin, qu'il s'endormait devant la télé, la crise de cataplexie qu'il avait eue le matin même. Même la tentative de suicide pouvait se justifier étant un effet secondaire plutôt rare de l'Effexor.

La sonnerie du téléphone fixe posé dans le salon me tira de ses pensées et je m'empressais d'aller répondre. Je décrochais le combiné et attendit que mon interlocuteur parle en premier.

« _ Bonsoir, Law. »

Ma peau se hérissa suite à l'entente de cette voix. Pourquoi appelait-il ?

« _ Donquixote.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu ne nous as pas rendu visite, tu nous manques à la maison, dît-il d'un ton empli d'ironie.

_ Ça ne serait pas plutôt à toi que j'aurai manqué ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

_ Bien évidemment, _mon frère. »_

La nausée commençait à s'emparer de moi, la suite ne présageait rien de bon.

« _ Pourquoi ne viendrai-tu pas pendant les vacances ? Baby Five compte se marier, ça nous ferait très plaisir.

_ J'essayerai, je ne te promets rien. Tu sais bien que mes stages sont obligatoires à l'hôpital.

_ Je pourrai très bien t'arranger ça.

_ Ton nom ne doit pas être associé au mien. On se l'était convenu, en tout cas, j'essayerai de venir même si ce n'est que pour le weekend.

_ Bien, je préfère cela, commença-t-il rieur, comment se passe la cohabitation avec Portgas ? »

Bordel de merde, comment savait-il pour ça ? Qu'il sache pour la colocation ne m'aurait pas étonné mais qu'il connaisse son nom aussi … Ce type ne me laisserait jamais tranquille.

« _ Vu que tu es au courant de tant de choses, tu dois surement savoir que tout se passe bien, dis-je avec un sarcasme non dissimulé.

_ En effet, tu sais que je m'inquiète beaucoup à ton sujet Law, tu es mon protégé.

_ Comment aurai-je pu l'oublier ?

_ Alors, je te dis à la semaine prochaine, si tu arrives à te libérer _bien évidemment_. »

Et il raccrocha. J'avais eu mon lot d'emmerdes pour aujourd'hui, et lui choisit le meilleur moment pour rajouter son grain de sel.

Je retournais auprès d'Ace qui dormait toujours paisiblement, sortis un matelas et une couverture que je gardais dans le placard murale et m'y coucha doucement, préférant rester avec lui au cas où il se réveillerait. La nuit s'annonçait très longue …

* * *

**Je crois être trop tombée dans l'OOC avec Law T_T Mais je me rattraperai dans la suite. (Suite qui devrait arriver dans dix jours ... avec la rentrée, polycopiés qui prennent un malin plaisir à se reproduire ...).**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu. A très bientôt ! (Des critiques, des critiques ! ~o~)**


	4. Keep on Lying

**Je ne sais réellement pas quoi dire, à part que je m'excuse d'être autant en retard. Je n'avais plus vraiment le temps d'écrire ces temps ci pleins de péripéties. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la qualité de chapitre que je voulais offrir, mais je devais bien me bouger pour poster. **

**Merci beaucoup pour les personnes qui me suivent, ça me fait énormément plaisir, même si là, vous avez surement plus envie de me taper dessus.**

**Sinon, halleluah, les 1000 de vues /o/ *court partout* MERCI !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Keep on Lying

« _ AHHHHHHH ! »

Je m'étais réveillé en sursaut alerté par le cri, de douleur, d'Ace. Me précipitant à ses cotés j'allumais la lampe posée sur la commode voisine de son lit. Il était en sueur, pris de spasmes constants, sa respiration intermittente d'où s'échappait des gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir. Ses yeux étaient brulants et lointains, je posais ma main contre sa joue, sa température était normale.

« _ Mon sang … Dît il difficilement, ça me brule !

_ Que ressens-tu ? Qu'est ce qui te fait mal ?

_ Mon sang est en train de bouillir, regarde, il s'évapore ! Expliqua-t-il affalé en essayant de faire un geste vague de la main pour illustrer ses dires. »

Il hallucinait, chose qui pouvait arriver lorsqu'on était narcoleptique. Même si on est convaincu que ce n'est qu'une illusion, on en ressent l'effet, visuel, sensoriel.

« _ Ace … Tu le sais, ce n'est pas réel, tentai-je de le résonner. »

Je pris sa main droite qui m'était la plus proche dans les miennes, il essayait de se calmer mais ses efforts étaient vains. Il se mit à pleurer en détournant la tête, coupant court notre contact visuel. Je m'accroupis à coté de son lit, en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

« _ Je suis fou, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il entre deux sanglots, sa main moite tremblotant toujours entre les miennes.

_ Tu es malade Ace … Une victime de l'ignorance de l'humain, mais fou, tu ne le seras jamais, murmurai-je beaucoup plus pour moi-même.

_ Tu … Tu comptes me virer de chez toi ? Je suis un ramassis de problèmes, tu as pu le voir de tes propres yeux. »

Ses sanglots avaient repris de leur ampleur, je me sentais impuissant face à tant de détresse. Il pensait qu'il faisait parti de l'écume de la société, un type à problème ? Franchement, c'en aurait presque été drôle. C'était moi le ramassis à problèmes, et je m'en portais bien pourtant, ne me questionnant jamais de ma place méritée dans la société ou non. Alors que lui … Semblait torturé à l'idée de vivre. Ou du moins de mériter de vivre. Même plus tôt dans la soirée, cet … égarement n'était qu'une tentative de se faire repoussé par moi, comme il avait été le cas lors de sa virée dont j'ignorais les évènements, revenant salement amoché. C'était irrécusable, il était con.

« _ Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? Le fait que tu sois narcoleptique et que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé ? J'avoue que c'est une raison un peu tentante pour te jeter de chez moi, mais il faudra faire plus … »

Il tourna son visage vers moi, surpris. Bon, j'avoue c'était stupide d'essayer de faire de l'humour, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait, pendant un moment pareil. Mais ses idées puériles commençaient à sérieusement m'agacer.

L'image qu'il m'offrait était bien étrange. La douce lumière orangée éclairait partiellement son visage, dont des mèches s'étant échappées de son élastique prenaient un malin plaisir de se répandre dessus. Ses lèvres rosées étaient légèrement enflées et toujours fendues, cette rougeur détonnant avec le teint pâle qu'il arborait. Il en paraissait fragile. Sa main n'avait toujours pas quitté les miennes, mais ce qui comptait c'est que ses larmes commençaient à s'estomper.

« _ Alors tu savais que j'étais malade … Dît il de sa voix asséchée.

_ Depuis quelques heures, après que tu m'ais sauté dessus, répondis-je avec fourberie.

_ Je … suis désolé, je n'étais pas maitre de ce que je faisais … Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me pardonner, articula-t-il difficilement en fermant les yeux, ses joues se teintant de rose.

_ C'en était presque plaisant, si on a un gout pour la violence, d'ailleurs je ne te pensais pas de ce bord Portgas. »

Il ouvrit subitement ses yeux et chercha les miens, la surprise s'y lisait, était ce du à ma phrase, ou à cause des légères caresses que j'exerçais contre le dos de sa main, toujours prisonnière des miennes ? Surement un mélange des deux.

« _ Je …

_ Tu devrais être fatigué, essaye de te rendormir, tu en as besoin, le coupai-je.

_ D'accord, et toi ? Demanda-t-il légèrement gêné.

_ Je n'ai nulle part ou aller. Maintenant, dors. »

Il acquiesça lentement de la tête et referma ses yeux. J'avais veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, il ne sembla pas dérangé par ma présence à son chevet vu qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée quelques minutes après. J'avais à mon tour rejoint mon lit de fortune et immergé dans le sommeil.

Ce n'est qu'à 06h que je m'étais réveillé jugeant bon d'essayer de lui préparer quelque chose de fortifiant à se mettre sous la dent. Chose qui s'avéra être un jus de fruit et des pancakes, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. La cuisine a toujours été une activité que j'abhorrais, surtout que je ne supportais pas beaucoup d'aliments, notamment le pain, rien que d'y penser me donnait la nausée.

Retournant dans ma propre chambre, j'avais attendu qu'il se réveille en essayant de réviser, ne cessant de guetter ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement de sa part. Ce qui arriva vers les alentours de 10h. Je lui avais amené son petit déjeuné servi royalement sur un plateau en plastique. Attendant patiemment qu'il finisse pour le rejoindre. Sa chambre n'ayant pas de fenêtre, il me quémanda de ne pas allumer la lumière, si ce n'est celle à ses cotés. Je m'assis alors au bout de son lit.

« _ Comment te sens tu ? M'aventurai-je à lui demander.

_ Mieux … Répondit il, ses yeux balayant la chambre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris hier … Je ne voulais pas … aller aussi loin, je ne voulais pas … »

Il essayait de chercher les mots pour s'exprimer, ce qui lui semblait très difficile.

« _ Mourir. »

J'avais sursauté à l'entente de ce mot, lui gardait sa tête braquée vers le bas.

« _ Je ne voulais pas mourir, répéta-t-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Tout était flou … Ca me semblait tellement facile … à portée de main … je me sentais aspiré … c'était presque réconfortant … »

Je l'écoutais religieusement. Il avait certes l'air assez effrayé par son propre choix, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il ne le regrettait pas tant que ça. Je ne savais plus quoi réellement penser, comprendre les gens n'avait jamais fait parti de mes distractions, même la psychiatrie ne m'avait jamais intéressé.

« _ Dis, tu me crois ? »

Cette fois ci, il ne baissa pas les yeux, me toisant avec ce regard dont il avait le secret, ce regard qui m'avait déshabillé lors de notre première rencontre.

« _ Bien sur. »

Je crois que si j'avais répondu négativement, ou baissé les yeux, ou ne serait-ce qu'hésiter à répondre, il aurait pu commettre l'irréparable. Ma réponse sembla le détendre, se laissant aller un peu plus contre le dos du lit sans décrocher ses yeux des miens.

Je me surpris à le contempler pendant plusieurs secondes, examinant chaque détail qui m'était offert, mon regard parcourant son cou, sa clavicule se dessinant sous son pull, la partie du torse que je préférais le plus, ce dernier se soulevant doucement. Putain j'étais dingue d'oser le regarder de cette manière alors que lui se perdait dans ses évènements survenus beaucoup trop brusquement.

« _ Ton médecin a surement du t'interdire l'alcool, non ? Demandai-je sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

_ Oui … Je sais ou tu veux en venir, pour être con, je le suis, commença-t-il en riant nerveusement, je connaissais les effets secondaires des saloperies que je prends, c'est juste que …

_ Tu n'as pas à te justifier, Portgas. »

Les claques mentales fusaient contre moi, mais quel imbécile ! Alors qu'il allait se confier, ou dire n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'éclaircir sur ce que j'appelais le « Mystère Luffy », je l'avais envoyé bouler plus loin. Bordel …

« _ Merci. »

Il me lança un sourire franc et moi je me contentais de soupirer.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, il s'installa sur le canapé devant la télé, s'enroulant dans sa couverture, celant toujours ses secrets. Je ne l'avais pas lâché une seconde, m'installant de l'autre coté avec mon artillerie de cours, mon pc apprêté sur mes genoux. Il lui arriva de s'endormir, trois fois de manière non préméditée. Il avait avoué vouloir partir en cours, c'est pour cela que j'avais décidé d'attendre avant d'envisager de faire part de l'incident de la veille à son médecin traitant. Même si j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il n'avait pas abandonné ces idées pas très roses. On avait aussi convenu qu'il arrête son traitement jusqu'à ce qu'il rende visite à cette Dr. Kureha qui le suivait depuis son enfance.

C'est ainsi, que le lendemain je m'étais retrouvé à déambuler tôt le matin dans le quartier ou je résidais avec du café et des croissants sous les bras. Je lui avais laissé le tout posé sur la table basse du salon comme à l'accoutumé. C'était simple, je m'occupais du petit déjeuné, il s'occupait du diner.

Me dirigeant vers l'université, j'avais pu faire le point sur ce qui était arrivé. Déjà, j'avais cru comprendre qu'Ace n'utilisait pas de réveil, pour se promouvoir un sommeil réparateur, d'où ses absences matinales. Il m'avait sauté dessus et avait des tendances gay, ou bi, peu importe, ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il n'était pas contre ressentir un désir envers un homme. Repenser à notre ébat m'hérissa la peau. Et enfin, il avait un frère qui avait été à l'article de mort, Portgas Luffy, dont j'allais m'occuper de chercher des informations cet après midi même.

Le cours dura 3 heures. Comme toujours, j'oubliais tout ce qui m'entourait pour me concentrer uniquement sur ce que le prof disait. D'autant plus, que le module qu'on étudiait, ORL, était parmi ceux que je préférais des spécialités médicales, même si je ne visais qu'une chose, la chirurgie.

Je jetais pelle mêle mon pc dans mon sac à dos, m'empressant de sortir de l'amphi pour ne pas subir la bousculade des étudiants. Dès que je fus assez éloigné, je sortis mon téléphone pour appeler Ace et avoir de ses nouvelles. Il était 11h passée, je ne savais même pas s'il était en cours.

« _ Allo ?

_ Je suis en cours, chuchota-t-il tandis que la voix du professeur s'élevait derrière la sienne. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, 6 années que je suis à l'université je ne me rappelle pas avoir répondu au téléphone une seule fois en cours.

_ Tu aurais voulu que je ne réponde pas ? Demanda-t-il difficilement.

_ Oui, concentre toi sur ce que tu fais Portgas.

_ Tss, je te rappelle. »

Je raccrochais en regardant de manière absente mon mobile, puis recomposais une autre fois le numéro d'Ace.

« _ Pourquoi est-ce que tu rappelles ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que TU réponds ? Demandai-je en souriant. »

J'entendis un grognement de sa part puis la tonalité me parvint.

Mes stages à l'hôpital ne commençaient qu'à 13h, ce qui me laissait du temps pour m'occuper d'ici là. Le spleen des journées nuageuses me poussait à élire domicile sur une des nombreuses tables présentes dans le jardin du département d'anglais. D'ailleurs je n'avais jamais réellement compris pourquoi il avait ce privilège, surement que ces étudiants n'avaient rien à foutre.

Sortant mon pc, je commençais à résumer le cours fait plus tôt, me prêtant entièrement à mon labour.

« _ Je me suis toujours dite qu'il n'y avait que les études qui pouvaient t'intéresser autant. »

Je me tournai vers la provenance de cette voix féminine que je ne connaissais que parfaitement. Nico Robin, la première personne avec qui j'étais sorti lors de ma venue à Loguetown. Plusieurs personnes trouvaient qu'elle avait un corps de rêve, une longue taille mince, des cheveux noirs d'un reflet bleuté lui arrivant au milieu du dos, et des formes généreuses. Pour ce dernier détail, je me permettais de confirmer avidement. Elle préparait son doctorat en Archéologie. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'une vive conversation à propos de Socrate, aussi loin que je me souvienne.

« _ Tu t'es surement trompée, dis-je lui offrant un léger sourire en écartant mon sac à dos pour lui faire place à mon coté. On n'a pas l'habitude de te voir par ici.

_ Le doctorat, la thèse, ça me bouffe mon temps, et pas seulement, mais je survis, me répondit elle en s'installant sur le banc. »

Je ne pus réprimer un sourire lorsqu'elle posa son grand chapeau de cow boy face à elle. Robin était surement la seule à porter ce genre de choses avec une robe noire qui se voulait gothique. Elle sortit un gros bouquin de son sac et me toisa en souriant.

« _ Eh bien, tes cernes ont redoublées d'ampleur, Law. De loin, tu aurais le profil parfait du camé paumé. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, j'avais eu l'occasion de me voir ce matin là, le teint plutôt pale malgré que je sois assez brun, des poches s'étaient formées sous mes yeux dont on n'arrivait même plus à distinguer leur gris caractérisant.

« _ Boa ne cesse de répéter qu'il faut souffrir pour être belle, elle a beau être une imbécile de premier ordre, elle n'avait pas tort sur une chose, on paye le prix pour atteindre son but, lançai-je vaguement.

_ Cette chère Boa, je me demande ce qu'elle devient, dit elle amusée.

_ Je me demande plutôt qui elle a entre les jambes, ça serait plus correcte comme question.

_ Regarde qui vient vers nous. »

Je relevais la tête pour chercher la personne en question du regard, et comment ne pas la remarquer ? Un homme de notre âge, avec une taille imposante. Quiconque ne le connaissait pas aurait surement peur, et ceux qui le connaissaient en seraient terrifiés. Tout son être dégageait l'excentricité, ses cheveux en pétard d'un rouge flamboyant, l'absence de sourcils, le regard limite fou, la bouche écarlate et les innombrables cicatrices sur le visage. Et pour couronner le tout, comme si on ne le remarquait pas assez, il portait un manteau bordeaux en fourrure. Il sembla nous remarquer, et ce sourire indéchiffrable se peint sur son visage. Il s'installa face à nous, alors que nous ne contentions de le détailler, Robin toujours amusée et moi, ennuyé.

« _ Tiens tiens, un grain de nostalgie, lança-t-il ne se décrochant pas de son sourire.

_ Kid, quel plaisir, dît Robin qui ne semblait pas du tout dérangée par la situation. »

Il se tourna vers moi, croisant son regard empli de défi. J'étais lassé et pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer à ce genre de jeux.

« _ Qu'est ce qu'elle a l'infermière ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant vers Robin.

_ C'est incroyable que jusqu'à maintenant tu ne saches faire la différence entre un infirmier et un médecin, Eustass-ya. J'ai toujours su qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose venant de toi. »

Ma phrase ne contenait pas réellement de pic, mais c'était suffisant pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« _ Répète pour voir.

_ J'oubliais que tu ne comprenais pas à la première détonation.

_ Petit merdeux …

_ Bonjour les vulgarités, dis-je en souriant. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que je parte, au plaisir Robin. »

Alors que je commençais à me relever, Kid commença à rire, je l'interrogeais du regard.

« _ Je ne savais pas que tu avais un gout pour l'acide, Trafalgar. »

Qu'est ce qu'il me sortait ce con ?

« _ A force d'en vendre tu vois des consommateurs partout ? »

Je ne reçus pour seule répondre qu'un rire qui se voulait mystérieux. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie de l'université pour déjeuner.

_Je sombre. Tout est vif, tout est coloré, et pourtant je ne cesse de sombrer. La souffrance m'enivre, ai-je d'ailleurs le droit de souffrir ? Je crois plutôt que c'est un devoir qui m'a été conféré lors de ma venue sur ce monde. Une vie où je ne devais pas exister. Nuance, ou je ne devrai plus exister. Comment ai-je pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je m'étais fait une place ? Luffy bien sur … Repenser à lui ravive ma douleur. Pourquoi s'était-il senti concerné par cette conversation ? Il n'avait aucun lien avec … Gold Roger. Moi-même je n'aurai fait qu'acquiescer face au mérite de sa mort._

_La musique commence à résonner en moi et les sons se matérialisent devant mes yeux, c'est déroutant, je me sens émoussé et à la fois vivant comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Le monde se distorse devant moi, je suis spectateur. D'ailleurs je l'ai toujours été, spectateur d'une vie ou je n'avais pas le droit d'être, l'humanité me reniait avant même ma venue. J'avais tué en naissant, et ça ne m'avait pas semblé assez, j'ai tué un frère et presque failli tuer un autre. Quelle ironie, alors que j'avais essayé de m'ôter cette piteuse vie, il fallait que Law m'en empêche. Il doit surement regretter d'avoir accepter de cohabiter avec moi, je me demande ce qu'il penserait s'il me voyait de la sorte. Je pense trop. _

_Mes perceptions changent, tout autour de moi change, se transforme devant mes yeux, je suis impuissant face à cela, est ce que moi-même je suis en train de changer ?Désabusé et lassé, je me noie en moi, le magnétisme du sol ne cesse de m'attirer et je m'affale un peu plus._

_Je sombre encore. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer, l'air est devenu maitre de mes poumons, il choisit de s'y incruster pour m'étouffer, et d'y fuir pour me tuer._

_Tout est noir, et ce noir m'illumine … Oui, ce noir m'illumine …_

Marchant, les bras remplis de sacs, je repensais à la découverte faite lors de ma journée. Portgas Luffy n'existait pas, j'avais retrouvé un certain Monkey D. Luffy, qui avait été admis en urgence pour fractures multiples. Ca devait surement être le demi-frère d'Ace, mais j'avais la nette impression que c'était plus compliqué que cela.

Et qu'avait voulu sous-entendre cet imbécile de Kid ? Il me connaissait assez bien pour savoir que je ne touchais pas à ces saloperies qu'il vendait, pour avoir grandi ensemble jusqu'à l'université.

Décidant d'y repenser plus tard ou de carrément mettre les choses au clair avec lui, je m'engouffrai dans l'immeuble et montais les escaliers. A peine avais-je franchi le pas de la porte de mon appartement que l'odeur de la cigarette me picota le nez, et la musique dont le son était beaucoup trop élevée m'agressa. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et la seule source de lumière provenait du pc d'Ace qui diffusait un clip qui ne semblait en aucun cas s'accorder avec la musique.

« _ Ace, diminue le son, criai je. »

Je déposais les paquets sur la paillasse de la cuisine, puis allais allumer la lumière. Je me demandais sérieusement comment les voisins n'avaient pas pu se plaindre, tant la musique était élevée.

Ace, qui me tournait du dos vu qu'il était assis sur le canapé, n'eut aucune réaction. Je soupirais me dirigeant vers lui et m'assis à ses cotés. Il ne me remarqua toujours pas. Bizarre, je pris le temps de le détailler.

Chose frappante, il était en boxer, j'essayais de ne pas m'attarder sur ses cuisses vigoureusement sculptées, ni sur la forme que dessinait son sous vêtement, ni même les tablettes de chocolat qui formaient son ventre. Ce qui me harponna fut le tatouage présent sur son épaule gauche, en majuscule était écrit « ASCE » avec le S barré en vertical. L'expression de son visage attira mon attention, il semblait absorbé par le clip diffusé sur son pc, les lèvres entrouvertes dont s'échappait un souffle irrégulier. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, il transpirait. Il sursauta au contact, ses yeux étaient effarés et cherchaient un point pour se référer. J'arrêtais la musique qui diffusait maintenant, si je me fiais à ce qui était écrit, du Youth Lagoon, alors que le clip qu'il regardait en mute appartenait à Kings of Leon.

Il me regarda longuement, méfiant, puis sembla se détendre. Moi je me contentais de détailler ses pupilles beaucoup trop dilatées pour que ce soit un effet du à la pénombre, d'autant plus que la pièce était vivement éclairée.

« _ Portgas ? »

Il minauda doucement un mmhh en me regardant vaguement. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore pris ? Puis je me souvins. L'allusion de Kid, c'était à propos de ça ? Kid savait que je vivais avec Ace, et ce dernier avait surement pris une dose pour deux d'acides, ou plus qu'est ce que j'en savais.

Un gémissement fiévreux d'Ace me ramena à la réalité.

« _ Arrête … arriva-t-il à articuler. Arrête … tout ton être … me pénètre … »

Putain, je ne préférais même pas savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête.

« _ Portgas, t'en as pris combien ? Demandai-je sans réellement m'attendre à une réponse.

_ Personne ne m'a encore pris. »

Il commença à rire bruyamment en se penchant vers moi, une attitude se voulant enjôleuse. Il perdit équilibre et tomba entre mes bras, nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Je restais raide contre lui, tout mon corps me criait d'abuser de lui, à l'opposé de ma fichue conscience. Je me permis eu moins de poser ma main gauche sur sa taille. Nous sommes restés comme ça de longues minutes.

« _ Dis, ça existe les royaumes ou y a deux rois mariés ? Demanda-t-il contre ma peau. »

Franchement, c'était moi qui n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, entre son souffle me chatouillant le cou, et son corps entre mes bras, avec lui les situations prenaient toujours un tournant auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

« _ Pas à ma connaissance.

_ Dans mon royaume, toi et moi, on serait rois, mais c'est moi qui contrôle officiellement, tu peux t'occuper du coté officieux ça ne me dérange pas, dît il en me léchant doucement le cou. »

Ce type était littéralement le feu, à chacun de ses gestes je m'enflammais un peu plus. Je devais garder la tête froide pour le surveiller le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, surtout que la descente dans son cas pouvait s'avérer difficile vu la quantité qu'il a du prendre, alors m'exciter n'allait vraiment pas m'aider.

« _ Je te répugne c'est ça, dit il en riant.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Alors pourquoi es-tu aussi raide ? »

Je m'étonnais de la pertinence de ses questions, à se demander s'il était réellement sous l'effet du LSD. Mais sa pilo-érection et son hyper sudation étaient là pour me le confirmer. Je me détendis un peu plus suite à sa demande.

« _ A quoi tu penses ? Demandai-je en posant ma joue contre ses cheveux respirant son parfum de menthe.

_ A tellement de choses et rien à la fois, je ne comprends rien à ce que je vois, rien à ce que j'entends. »

Il releva sa tête vers mon visage et je croisais ses yeux, ces derniers ne cessaient de scander sa réalité, perdu. Il rapprocha ses lèvres et soupira contre les miennes.

« _ Embrasse moi, dît il.

_ Ace …

_ Embrasse moi, je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de te forcer. »

La dernière partie de sa phrase avait plus l'air d'un supplice. Je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes, il gémit longuement contre moi, la drogue y étant pour quelque chose. Un baiser, suivi d'un autre. Ace commença à se tortiller contre moi.

« _ Ca … ne me suffit pas … »

D'un geste brusque je le repoussais, lui retombant contre le canapé. Il me lança un regard enfiévré dans lequel je m'étais fondu. Doucement, frénétiquement, je me rapprochais de lui, en faisant glisser mes genoux entre ses cuisses, ma main droite prenant appui près de son visage, ma main gauche se posa sur son ventre et retraça le chemin jusqu'à sa nuque. Le temps s'était suspendu, et doucement je goutai à ses lèvres, nos regards toujours liés se perdant dans l'autre, ma langue commença à caresser ses lèvres qu'il avait entrouvertes m'intimement d'approfondir notre baiser, je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois, ma langue s'immisça dans sa bouche, à la recherche de la sienne, timidement au début, puis plus profondément, ne nous permettant même plus de respirer, étouffant nos gémissements d'exaltation. Je me sentais à cet instant complet, c'était déroutant, complètement différent de la fois précédente. Ses mains libres vinrent agripper sans ménagement mes fesses et me rapprochèrent de son bassin. Il commença à bouger lascivement entre mes jambes. Je m'écartais à contre cœur de ses lèvres pour lécher chaque parcelle de son corps, son cou, sa clavicule, retraçant toutes ses formes. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir ses gémissements brulants. Je ne voulais en aucun cas rompre notre contact visuel, cette alchimie du moment me donnait un état d'ivresse jamais exploré jusqu'à maintenant.

Il m'arrêta dans mes gestes, m'enlevant mon sweet-shirt pour commencer à parcourir mon torse. Il fut assez surpris de découvrir les tatouages présents sur ce dernier, retraçant chaque courbe. Je le laissais faire, hypnotisé par sa curiosité, puis je repris possession de ses lèvres. Ses doigts commencèrent à défaire la fermeture éclaire de mon pantalon que je finis par enlever dans des gestes attifes et maladroits.

On s'était retrouvés en sous vêtements, coller l'un à l'autre, nos respirations saccadées. Je l'interrogeais du regard pour la suite, putain, je détestais passer par le stade de la vierge effarouchée.

« _ Plus … loin … dît il d'une voix voilé par le plaisir. »

Ca devait surement être l'extase de faire ce genre de choses sous LSD, même si ça l'était déjà assez pour moi. Je réfléchissais trop. Chassant mes pensées, je me mis à déposer des baisers tout le long de son corps descendant vers un endroit plus brulant. Ses mains s'étaient agrippées à mes cheveux, tentant tan bien que mal de me guider. Je me mis à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, pour me frayer de l'espace et arriver jusqu'à son entre-jambe. Je souris face à la forme évidente de son érection sous son boxer. Je me rapprochais de ce dernier et mordis avec douceur sa verge à travers le tissu. Un cri étouffé venant d'Ace me parvint, ce qui ne fit que raviver mon désir grandissant pour lui. Je fis glisser le pan du tissu des mes dents, tout en regardant dans les yeux Ace et libérer son entrejambe gonflée de désir, je lui enlevais ensuite son sous vêtement et le jeta au loin, reportant mon attention sur ses cuisses que je commençais à lécher parfois même mordiller.

« _ Law … »

Putain. La frustration, le désir, l'attente lui devenaient surement insupportable, sans me faire prier je pris son membre en bouche.

« _ Ahhhh … »

J'enroulais doucement ma langue autour de sa hampe, en humidifiant avec ma bave. Mes lèvres et ma langue glissèrent tout au long, pour ensuite venir titiller l'extrémité de sa verge. Mes mains ne cessaient de le caresser, se rapprochant toujours plus de son anneau de chair. Je léchais, suçais, câlinais son sexe, parfois même mordillais alors qu'un gémissement douloureux lui échappait. Je m'abreuvais du moment, c'en était exaltant. Le sentant venir, j'arrêtais tout mouvement.

« _ Mmmhh.

_ Sois patient. »

Je rapprochais mon visage du sien et l'embrassais. Puis j'humidifiais deux doigts avec sa propre bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour deux et les suçotant bruyamment. Cette vision m'excita au plus haut point.

Je me débarrassais de mon propre boxer qui devenait douloureux et reportais mon attention sur Ace qui ne cessait de détailler et d'examiner mon corps. Je plaçais mon index contre son anneau de chair et je me mis à le caresser doucement avant de le glisser à l'intérieur, mon majeur finit par le rejoindre. Ace se cambra sous le contact puis finit par s'y habituer. Je commençais à entamer alors un léger va et vient qui finit par devenir plus entreprenant. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de retenir ses cris. Puis brusquement j'arrêtais et ressortis mes doigts.

Je l'embrassais alors langoureusement alors que ses jambes enroulaient mes hanches. Sans plus attendre, je le pénétrai d'un coup de rein.

« _ Ahhhh ! »

Ses cris résonnaient en moi, tandis que j'allais et revenais en lui. Son expression était à s'en damner tandis que nous nous embrassions maladroitement. Ses yeux m'accrochaient, tant d'émotions d'y lisaient.

Il était si étroit, c'était tellement bon … Ses mains se posèrent sur mon dos tandis que j'ondulais frénétiquement en lui. Un cri aigu lui échappa alors que j'atteignais sa prostate, chacun de mes mouvements se voulant à chaque fois plus profond. Je nous sentais fusionner, littéralement. Encore plus, je voulais plus.

Il n'avait suffit que d'une minute de plus pour que nous vîmes ensemble dans un orgasme trop longtemps contenu.

Je m'étais laissé aller complètement sur lui, nos respirations toujours irrégulières. Alors que ma tête reposait contre son cou, des sanglots me parvinrent.

Que venais-je réellement de faire ?

* * *

**Un chapitre plutôt terne, qui m'a été difficile d'écrire. Je n'ai jamais eu de facilité avec les transitions.**

**Prochain chapitre dans une quinzaine de jours (pour ne pas manquer à mes engagements).**

**A très bientôt ! Merci !**


End file.
